robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Team Typhoon
Team Name I'm assuming we're going to change this to the team name. Does the team have a specific name or should we just call it Team Typhoon? Christophee (talk) 14:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, and I'll do that now. I meant to do it when I did Team Dantomkia, but I forgot. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Team Natural Disaster According to a large list of old Robot Wars websites, this is the correct name for the team. Would someone please make the change as I am currently unable to. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :According to this list http://www.robotmarketplace.com/links-uk.html that team name was for David Jones's Typhoon that failed to qualify for Series 4. Is this the list you got the team name from? If so I think it's clear we need to change the name back. Christophee (talk) 00:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh dear, I really should have looked with a bit more perception. Sorry about that. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Team members Rather than allocating the team members to the Series, we should make a subsection explaining that different levels of the Cadets were responsible for different machines, then allocate the members to the various robots. Cut all the members from the infobox. Can I have a volunteer for this job? 'TG (t ' 06:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Corrections I have removed a number of opinions and replaced them with facts. I have the authority to do so as I drove typhoon 2. G Cairns IPs edit Open message, particularly aimed at the IP who made that edit a minute ago. While some of the information you added was useful, it wasn't non-point of view, which is needs to be. If you want to have another crack at it, please do, but consider your formatting and the bias of what you're writing before you do. Matt Talk to me 20:25, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I see the IP is Gary Cairns. Matt Talk to me 20:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks fine to me so I'm restoring it, with afew qualifying clauses. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Qualification is all that I was asking for, cheers RA2. Matt Talk to me 20:32, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I love the number of roboteers we're getting on the wiki at the moment. It would be interesting to make a list of who's edited here. Christophee (talk) 21:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Swarm Gary Cairns removed the section about Swarm, saying it was his robot and nothing to do with Team Typhoon. Could we not still mention it, but make it clear that it was specifically Gary's robot? I think it would still be relevant. Christophee (talk) 21:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I would agree that Swarm is still relevant. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:33, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :It is not relevant at all to team typhoon. If you are going to include swarm then you should include Hive, hornet 1, hornet 2, sabre and boner - G Cairns ::Hi again Gary. I realise the robot isn't part of Team Typhoon, but as you were a member of the team, I think it would be interesting to mention those robots on the page to say what you've done since Robot Wars. It would be similar to all the Team Bud information we have on the Team S-tec page. If you are willing for us to mention them on the page, would you be able to give us some brief info on the robots you've mentioned, and whether you are now part of a new team or just building robots on your own? Christophee (talk) 19:32, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::It would make more sense for the machines to appear on a separate topic. I don't bother with a team name nowadays as I build the machines myself. I might just make a page to cover my own machines but I'll need to dig out old photos that are kicking around on various laptops etc I have. ::::We'd love to see the old photos, but I'm afraid you won't be allowed to make a page specifically about your new machines, as pages on the wiki have to have some direct relevance to Robot Wars. I'd still like to mention them on the Team Typhoon page, but it wouldn't be more than very brief details. Something along the lines of this: ::::Since the end of Robot Wars, team member Gary Cairns has gone on to create several robots of his own, including Swarm, Hive, Hornet 1, Hornet 2, Sabre and Boner. ::::We could include a few more details about the robots if you're willing to give us that information, but this is the only page where we could use it. Christophee (talk) 18:38, December 23, 2012 (UTC) PP3D PP3D is mentioned on this page, which is fine, but shouldn't it then also be included in the "Robots" list, and the Series record, including the Wins/Losses section? Jimlaad43(talk) 14:42, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure Gary has gone on record as saying that it has no connection to the team aside from himself. CrashBash (talk) 15:10, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, this. Cairns was only the driver of Typhoon, PP3D isn't a Team Typhoon robot, as stated by Gary himself. Would you also count Coyote as a Team Typhoon robot? Is Hobgoblin a Team Legion robot? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:06, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :::If PP3D is not related, then surely it then shouldn't be on this page altogether. It could be mentioned in passing, but there's too much info on it, so it either needs cutting down or adding to the results. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:42, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::No, I don't agree with that. Look at how the Team Legion article has a section for Harry Hills, should that only focus on his contribution to Sabretooth and not mention Hobgoblin? PP3D Robotics is basically a sub-section on Gary Cairns, a member of Team Typhoon, and what he achieved in his own right without calling PP3D a Team Typhoon machine. Removing relevant, informative content would be silly. By your logic, we'd also have to remove the Team Tilly section on Team Outlaw when Meggamouse was blatantly built by Trevor Wright. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 00:24, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Interview in RW Club Magazine TeamTyphoon1.jpg TeamTyphoon2.jpg TeamTyphoon3.jpg TeamTyphoon4.jpg In one of the issues of the Robot Wars Club magazine that I own, there is a rather interesting interview with Peter Bennett about the history of Team Typhoon and the making of their robots. I thought I'd upload it, not just for everyone to enjoy, but also because I'm going to use it to expand the various pages. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:49, May 3, 2018 (UTC)